


Home

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Morrowind was beautiful in its own way, but Xavier missed his home too much to notice.





	Home

Morrowind was beautiful in its own way, but Xavier missed his home too much to notice. As he crossed a rickety wooden bridge, he noticed some reeds growing in the water beneath it. Curious, Xavier stripped down to his shirt and dove in. The feeling of the reeds might’ve bothered someone else, but Xavier had grown up diving. Hiding among the reeds was the unmistakable outline of a schollop.  When he reached the first one, he prised it open to reveal a pearl. He grabbed it and swam to the next one. It was almost like he was home again.


End file.
